Chapter 95
September 3rd: Part 11 (9月3日(11), Kugatsu Mikka (11)) is the 95th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis At Hotel Beitacle, a group of assassins is in waiting. There is a knock at the door and Zeno Zoldyck and Silva Zoldyck enter the room and are greeted by Zenji. Zenji was about to start the meeting when he's told a bodyguard from the Nostrade Family will be attending as well. Zenji believes the Nostrade Family is all talk but is told to watch his mouth as the Ten Dons appreciate the power of Neon Nostrade. Zenji could care less about what the Ten Dons think but does agree to calm down. Just then, Light Nostrade and Kurapika enter the room. With everyone finally there, Zenji starts the meeting with the main objective to eliminate the Phantom Troupe. They are likely to attack during the auction at the Cemetery Building. The means which they'll use to deal with the Phantom Troupe doesn't matter as long as they're dealt with and if they should need anything, the Mafia will provide it. Assassin D and Assassin E both ask for a map of the building and the surrounding neighborhood. Assassin F thinks they should use colors as code names and chooses "blue". Assassin C agrees and chooses "red", which causes Zeno to call them childish. Assassin D asks which colors they'll choose and Zeno and Silva decide to use their real names. Assassin F recognizes them and asks if they're from the Zoldyck Family. After Zeno confirms his suspicions, he then asks if he'd like his business card and adds that he'd give him a discount of 30%. Kurapika, watching from the side, now understands that they're members of Killua's family. Although most of the assassins are by no means weak, they still aren't any match for the Zoldycks. The only other assassins in the room that comes close to them are Assassin A and Assassin B. Assassin A says there isn't any use for code names as everyone should just work alone. Assassin B agrees and thinks that their respective styles and ideas would only clash. However, others think that since their enemy is the Phantom Troupe, they should work together. Kurapika becomes the tiebreaker and says those who need help should borrow men from the Mafia as a clumsy group of people would be useless. With the matters now settled, Zenji tells the group of assassins that the auction begins at 9 p.m. and that they'll be brought inside. Zenji then hands out maps of the building but is denied by Silva and Zeno. Zenji then walks over to Light Nostrade and asks him how he's doing. Zenji then makes a few jokes on how Nostrade has risen in the ranks of the Mafia, causing Light to remark on Zenji's jealousy. Enraged, Zenji punches Light Nostrade in the face but Kurapika quickly puts a knife to his throat. Light Nostrade tells Kurapika to stop, while other Mafia members request the same of Zenji. After the things settle down, Kurapika hands Light a napkin to clean himself up with. Light then informs Kurapika that many people don't like him due to how he rose in the ranks. In this kind of work, information is very important, especially information about the future. He adds that with the help of Neon's power, he plans to climb even higher and then exact his revenge on those people. Right now, he just needs Kurapika to do his best in this situation. Now traveling by car, Light lets Kurapika know that the police are working with them. 60% of the elections in Yorknew City are financed by the Mafia and with the police chief doing the bidding of the mayor, that whole area is nothing but their people. Should someone enter without authorization, they'll be eliminated. Kurapika then receives a call from Melody and Basho, informing them of Neon's escape. Kurapika says he has an idea of where she is and tells them to return to the hotel. Kurapika informs Light Nostrade of his daughter's disappearance but adds that she's headed to the same place they are. Realizing that he means the auction, Light sends out an order to stop a girl of 17 or 18 as she is his daughter and he's coming to get her. Though she shouldn't get far without proper identification, this is just a precaution. Outside the auction, Neon Nostrade has already gotten through the security, thanks to the help of Chrollo who is also providing her with transport. Light Nostrade is then called and told that his daughter made it past them and is in the auction area. An increasingly worried Light tells the guards that he's going to send them a picture of his daughter. Kurapika then obtains a map and uses his Dowsing Chain to search for her. In a fancy restaurant, Chrollo and Neon sit across each other, talking. Chrollo then asks if it's true she makes predictions and that they're highly accurate. She replies that she does but is only told of their accuracy since she doesn't know what's written on them. Chrollo then asks her to give him his prediction and she happily agrees. She tells him to write down his full name, date of birth, and blood type on a piece of paper, to which he complies. Her Lovely Ghostwriter ability then activates. Back in the car, Kurapika and Light Nostrade learn about Neon's location and immediately begin heading there. Meanwhile, Chrollo watches his fortune being written. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The hotel where the meeting with the assassination team hired by the Mafia takes place (as seen on the first page) is probably based on the Marriott Resort in Lihue, Kaua'i (Hawaii). Navigation fr:Chapitre_95 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc